dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Rahab
Rahab (ラハブ) is the youngest child of Lucifer and mother of Kansei, since after her betrayal and having relationship with Lucfier in secert affairs ever since. He also known the Angel of Pride, who have equal resemble just like his father who have pride and cunning. But he also known Angel of Violence and he is the most powerful Angels of them all. Rahab is one of the main antagonists of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personalty: Rahab is the Angel and son of Lucifer and Kansei. Lucifer have no information about his child, not in a single slight from what happen to her since she got exile, long ago. He have both his father and mother eyes, and yet he got his father resemble feature and the youngest of her childern that mean Whis and the others didn't know about thier half brother, and yet none of them didn't know about the child of Lucfier. After she learn to see her childern along with her other childern as well and she present them the youngest child of them, Rahab and yet his power is got equal to compare his father. All Omni-King were shock and about that child, knowing that child is Lucifer himself, clearly none have no idea about that child ever since. And yet, there no record about him since the learn and shock about Rahab. Not even Lucifer didn't know about it as well, including his real wife as well. Once Rahab look at them, knowing this battle is getting worst and worst in each second about him. The God of Destruction were also shock and learn about Lucifer child and this child is much stronger than of them including Loki. According to Akumo that Rahab could be useful for his revenge, except he have no idea about Fallen Omni-King since he made a deal long ago. According to Horus that Rahab is equal to compare to his father that his strength is equal to him. Rahab would be just like his father, if he can see him to make him proud in family name, except when he met his half brothers, that he know about them for very long time. According to Goku Black, that Rahab is very useful to the team. Hensei admire his son, knowing he is true heir of Pride and Lord and soon Lucifer shall be free and so that all Unverise will bow toward him, once he will be released his prison. But Rahab on the others hand that he got something else to, in his own personal matter. Powers and Abilities As the youngest son of Lucifer, Rahab is one of the most powerful beings of the 13 multiverses. Rahab is said to have power that is comparable to that of the Harmony Gods and as such has the power to instantly defeat any angel that stands in his way. It is said by Kansei that Rahab's power surpasses that of Erion who is the most powerful Abyssal in existence. His power level is about 950,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Rahab is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. Absolute Speed: Rahab can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Rahab can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. Absolute Durability: Rahab is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Rahab. Nigh Omnipotence: As the youngest son of Lucifer, Rahab wields almost supreme power, but he does have some form of limitation/weakness that limits his power and prevents him from gaining true omnipotence. Violence Inducement: As the Angel of Violence, Rahab can cause others to become brutal and hurtful towards others, even if it means causing that person to kill others. This can even cause a major disruption of order and bring chaos. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight - The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. * Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Rahab can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement - A highly advanced mental state and technique, Rahab learned this technique while training within her mother Kansei. Using Ultra instinct, Rahab's physical and mental parameters are vastly augmented, providing him with not only equally increased combat performance, but also gives him access to the Ultra Instinct ability, allowing him to instinctively dodge and attack any nearby threat in the most effective way possible. Despite the usefulness of this ability, Rahab can only access it as a subconscious reaction to the most dire of situations. Energy-Based Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Portal Creation - The ability to create portals to warp from another realm to a different realm. * Requiem of Destruction - Rahab creates an energy sphere around the opponent, forming a dome of energy which then explodes, damaging the opponent. * Wrath of Judgement: '''Rahab holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a powerful yellow ki-blast from his fingertip. * '''Shine of Light: '''A huge energy sphere technique that resembles the sun itself. Transformations Ultra Instinct Rahab achieved this form, after training with his mother Kansei. Rahab's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 4,750,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Rahab achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct transformation. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Rahab became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Rahab gains a complex silver and purple aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. His power level in this form is about 23,750,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Rahab and Kansei - Rahab shares a very close relationship with his mother Kansei. Rahab cares about his mother Kansei so much that he is willing to destroy multiple universes for her. Rahab is also extremely loyal towards her and will follow her orders without question. Rahab and Lucifer - Rahab has never met his father Lucifer before, but he seems to have a great amount of admiration towards him and wants to meet him someday. Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Antagonists